Worth Suffering For
by TheirVoice
Summary: The only thing love has ever shown Maka was pain, but when she reconciles with her father over lunch, she finally comes to realize... Sometimes you find someone worth suffering for.


_**Worth Suffering For**_

" _The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." ~ Bob Marley_

* * *

I don't believe in love.

I just don't believe that it exists. At least, from a man's perspective. They say that they love you. You know, they give flowers and chocolates. They romance you with dinners and movies. They walk you to the doorstep and give you a sweet goodnight kiss. But… it's all a lie.

My Papa would come home every day telling Mama and I that he loved us. However, I knew what was going on. I knew what he was hiding. I had followed him and watched as he told those strange girls the same thing. He would kiss them and laugh and whisper things into their ears. Then come home and do the exact same thing to Mama.

Soon, Mama found out. To be honest, I think she knew, but she was just tolerating it because she loved Papa. At least she meant it. Papa had a disease, though, and Mama didn't see any cure so she left. Sadly, that meant she left me too. She left me with the disgusting cheater.

At first, I completely understood. Mama saw my career heading to the DWMA and if I had left with her then I wouldn't be able to achieve that. Traveling was no way to raise a child. So when ceremonies and assemblies came around and she never showed up, I made excuses for her. She was too busy.

But… what mother is too busy for their own child…?

As I got older, I still hated my father… Okay, maybe hate is too strong of a word. I was disgusted of who he was and what he represented. I was disgusted by his actions and his sick lies. But I was grateful as well. He taught me to be careful who I trust. He taught me that when people say they love you, they don't always mean it. He taught me that children sometimes could be expendable.

I began to resent my mother too. Strange since I worshiped her for years, and I still do to an extent. She was an amazing meister. Debatably, the best that ever graduated the DWMA. I will always look up to her because of that aspect. However, I will never forgive her for leaving me and never coming to any of my ceremonies. Even now, all I receive to know she is alive is her post cards… which remain in a small wooden box under my bed accompanied by my ribbons father gave me.

I guess that's one thing I can give my father credit for. He's always there when I need him. Even though he's still a pig. He's always there for every reward. He remembers my birthday's and sends me books of my favorite genre.

"I know your father is a promiscuous twit." Professor Stein had said. "But your father has never lied about his love for you."

I cried that day.

I don't cry that often, but when I do I try to stay to myself in order to keep myself together. Besides I don't what to worry anyone. Even though, Black*Star pretends not to look to deep into emotions, he's actually the one that is always in my face when I'm upset. Soul and Tsubaki are there too, but they respect my space. I have to say though, I wouldn't have Black*Star any other way, because regardless of if his encounters make me laugh or yell, he never fails to snap me back to my normal self.

When I had cried that day, Soul had made sure that no one bothered me. He even kept Blair away from my room. Seeing her would just remind me of my Father. Soul would check on me here and there like the really good friend he is.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Maka?" He asked. He looked so down. Just like Black*Star, Soul had a front that he upheld. He was the cool guy who barely showed emotion unless we were in a weird situation. But when I'm upset, Soul has this look in his eyes that makes my heart flutter.

He cares.

"No, but thank you." I whimpered out. I had hidden my face in my knees. I didn't want to see that look anymore. I already was going through a typhoon of emotions, and dealing with my feelings for Soul was just going to make it worse.

I don't believe in love… but I do believe in Soul.

He was my best friend who I trusted with my life. I would die for him like I knew he would die for me. Some around us think it's just our Meister/Weapon bond, but that wasn't it. We were way past that. Our bond was something much stronger.

And it scared the hell out of me.

I grew up believing men were just cheating liars, thanks to my dad. But as I sat there, crying, I started to really think about somethings. My dad lied to my mom and he lied to those women… but he never truly lied to me. He withheld some information from me, but that's not exactly the same thing. Professor Stein was right. My Dad did love me. Hell, clearly way more than my Mom did.

My dad was just messed up. Everyone had their flaws, and being a lustful pig was his.

Instead of leaving my room like he usually did, Soul started to come in. he closed the door behind him and walked to my bed. The mattress shifted as he sat right next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Our heads touched, our hair mingled. He just held me as I trembled and sobbed into his shirt.

"I know I'm not the best person to talk about families with, but I think you should honestly give your dad a shot. He tries really hard to make you happy. It's not his fault he's an idiot and screws up each time. I'm not saying that you should just run to him and hug 'em, but maybe you should have lunch and finally talk about your feelin's to him." He finally spoke. His voice seemed to wrap around me like his arms.

"You're right." I replied to him after a moment of silence.

Then it was just quiet. Soul didn't speak after that. I didn't speak. We just sat there as he hugged me. I can truthfully say I have never felt so comfortable in my life. Being there with him was what I needed. I don't know what I would do without Soul and I don't even want to think of a world without him.

Two days later, when I finally was able to bring myself together, I had asked my dad to lunch. Soul of course was right behind me when I did it. My dad looked surprised. He looked behind me to Soul and to my shock nodded his head calmly. I don't know why, but I had been holding my breath. And when he said yes was when I let myself let it out.

So here I am… Sitting here at my favorite café, eating lunch with my dad. It began really awkward, but he never rushed me to speak. When I had finally begun to talk, he just sat there. He listened to every word I had to say. He didn't try to interrupt. He didn't try to rush me. He didn't even break eye contact. And when my throat constricted with emotion and it felt to painful to talk, my father got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Maka. I have never done anything with the intentions of hurting you. I'm sick, like your mom said. I can't promise you I will quit because I don't want to lie to you. But I can promise that I will try to be the best Papa in the world for now on. I just ask that you be patient with me." I just nodded my head, hiding my face in his shirt. "And don't think your Mama hates you or doesn't love you. I know she hasn't been around, but that's my fault. She loves you with all her heart, she just needs your patience too."

At that was the end of it. At this moment, I'm contently eating a club sandwich listening to one of my Papa's stories about when he was Stein's weapon. Interesting would be a word to use, and creepy too.

"Whether or not Stein and I agreed on things, he still is my best friend." He said finishing the story.

"It's relaxing knowing your friendship has lasted this long." I spoke. It wasn't really to him or to me. I felt as I said that to my food. My mind then started to haze over.

"You know, Maka. I came by the other day to drop off a file to Stein's from Death's request. As I was there, I saw him watching you and your friends train and I must agree with him when he said you all are remarkable. As much as I hate to say this, You and Soul have become quite the pair." He said. I felt my face grow hot from the look he gave me when he said the last part.

"Soul and I… No… It's not like that. We are just really good friends. That's all." I sputtered. My father just hummed as he took a drink of his water.

"If I may say this one thing… You and Soul look at each other the way your mother and I looked at each other before I asked her to marry me. There's a spark there, and I know with how strong your bond is, that both of you feel it." He said.

I couldn't reply. I knew he was right. I didn't believe in love… but I believed in Soul and that made me want to believe in love.

"What happened to your mother and I was my fault. I'm not ashamed to admit that, but please don't let my mistakes keep you from being happy. Not all boys are like me. Boys like Soul… They love and become devoted. He is so loyal to you. I bet if you told him that you wanted another weapon, he wouldn't argue, but I bet it would shatter him into leaving the DWMA for good."

I gave my dad a shocked look.

"What makes you say that? He loves the DWMA!" I defended.

"Yes, but he loves you more. He would never stand in the way of your happiness, even if it meant him suffering as an effect."

"I would never want another weapon… Soul is the only one for me." My voice sounded so small when I spoke. I looked up expecting my father to throw a fit about how I was too young for boys, but instead he was smiling. "Why are you so happy about this? I figured you'd be upset."

"Oh believe me, my heart is breaking at the thought of you growing up and falling in love. But Soul has made it very clear to me that I have nothing to worry about when you're with him. He put himself in front of you to take impact not just once but twice." My dad said, picking up a stewed broccoli from his pasta with his fork.

I gazed down at my own sandwich.

"He's always causing himself pain for me. I don't understand why he's so stupid." I was angry when I was reminded at Soul's acts.

"Some are worth suffering for, and like I said. If it meant you were happy, Soul would suffer a great deal. That's the reason he has my blessing."

"But I don't want him to suffer. If he wants to make me happy he just has to be by my side. He makes me happy just by being with me. I don't ever want him to leave me." I cried out. When I looked up at my dad, he wasn't looking at me but behind me with a smile. I turned around to see Soul standing not even a foot away from me.

"Well, jeez. All you had to do was say that. Idiot, I wasn't planning anyways." He smiled smugly. My face was burning up. I could hear him and my dad chuckle as Soul took a seat beside me. A waiter instantly came over and took his order. "I got worried about you. I knew you were plannin' on talking about some emotional stuff so I came to give you some back up. I would've been here sooner, but Black*Star and Kid took swooped me up to referee their basketball game."

From across the table, my father gave me a knowing look.

You know… I do believe in love. Because love has to exist if Soul does. And as for my dad, he made me suffer for many years, but he's right.

Some people are worth suffering for.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This story is based solely off the anime. I do know there are major differences in the Manga, but I have not read the manga and I don't like winging information unless it's AU. I tried to keep this as canon as possible.**_

 _ **Side Note: I have always loved the sad relationship of Maka and her Dad and I didn't find it fair that she gave so much love to a parent who pretty much abandoned her. Now, her mother have some issues that she is trying to work out and that's cool, but I felt Maka was using the love for her mother to blind herself from her Dad and all that he did do in the name of his love for her. I also Feel that Spirit does accept Soul and Maka's potential relationship, because Soul is slowly opening Maka's heart back up to love and trust, something Spirit knows was his fault for being closed off.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and favorite. I will be working on other projects that I will be posting here hopefully soon.**_


End file.
